


Babes in Toyland

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gabe is the antagonist, M/M, Raggedy Ann and Andy au, everyone is a toy, so he is creepy at times to Patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: An AU of the Raggedy Ann and Andy movie, some things are changed but it follows the story pretty close.
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The house on the corner of Bleecker street was a large old one, almost looking like a castle of sorts and the attic rests up in a tower-looking part of the house adding to this fairy-tale look. Inside the home was a family; a father, his daughter, and a nanny, all living inside the corner house on Bleecker street, a small family inside a large house, yes but it worked quite fine for the daughter inside the house. The daughter’s room was large with several shelves of books and trinkets, all gifts from the father or family members, a huge chest full of dress-up clothes, and a fake sword the nanny had secretly gotten her; most of all though what made the daughter the happiest was a golden wood chest that sat right at the end of their large canopy bed full of their most favorite toys. 

What the daughter didn’t know though was these toys weren’t just ordinary ones; I’ll let you in on a secret, these toys could act just like living people, eating and talking just like we can and playing around just like we can without the daughter’s influence. Of course, she didn’t know that they couldn’t ever let her know because if she did well there was a chance they might never see her again and all the toys thought she was a very wonderful owner. 

Well, all but Peter. 

See, the daughter had many many different toys, but these toys in the chest were the ones she called like treasure; though you shouldn’t have favorites like any child she did have favorites, 2 in fact. 2 sewn together rag dolls who were brothers, one named Peter and one named Andrew; Andrew, though the daughter called him Andy, had long hair and usually wore overalls with delicate glasses the daughter always lost, more often than not Andy would be left sitting at the daughter’s tea party table whenever she was called to do lessons for the day and had to leave. Peter had short hair but long bangs as the daughter had tried to cut them herself one time but never bothered to fix them, he wore a long striped shirt that was white and black and had a button heart where his would be though it had been broken looking quite funny and was always left on the floor. 

While Andy loved their owner, Peter did not. 

* * *

“She left me on the floor  _ again”  _

Andy sighed as he looked down from where he was sitting in the green chair, Pete was sitting up now rubbing his head and glowering in the direction of the closed door. 

“Pete, you know she doesn’t mean anything by it. Come on, we’re her favorite toys, everyone knows that” 

Pete just scoffed and stood up dusting himself off from invisible particles “sure I am, her favorite to leave on the carpet, on the ground, in the living room, outside, in the kitchen, in the  _ bathroom!  _ All she does is leave me behind” 

“ _ Pete  _ knock it off” Andy scowled and hopped off the chair, walking over to his brother and reached up to brush some of his hair out of his face only for it to fall back into place “come on, you know Winnie loves you as much as she loves me. Come on, let’s go talk to everyone else” 

Pete just scoffed but followed his brother over to where the other toys had started to get up, he didn’t understand how Andy could feel like Winnie loved  _ him  _ too when she clearly treated him like one of her socks to get kicked off. 

“There you two are, come on, come on!” a girl in a large red poofy dress glided over to the two of them, grabbing their arms and hauling them along faster “come see Winona’s gift!” 

“Gift?” Pete scowled and tried pulling his arm back, almost snagging his arm on a needle sticking out of the pin-cushion dress “Bebe c’mon why do I care!” 

“ _ Because  _ you cranky raggedy doll, Winona’s turning seven today and this is a very special gift” Bebe scowled and shoved Pete forward a little. 

Other toys had gathered around a large box sitting next to one of the bookshelves of the room, Pete just glared at it while Bebe and Andy walked by him and joined the crowd. Right, today was Winona’s 7th birthday and she was downstairs getting ready to go to a park while the toys had the whole day to themselves, Pete just wanted to sit somewhere moping all day. 

“ _ Peter”  _ he heard Andy call and not in a good tone. 

He jogged over grumbling to himself, apologizing as he bumped into Ryan the porcelain violinist, and almost tripped over a sock snake named Gumby. When he came to stand beside Andy he had to admit the box was at least impressive; it was large and wide making the toys wonder if maybe it was some kind of a house or maybe another shelf for fun trinkets, there was murmuring amongst themselves about what the new toy could be when there was a distant thundering. 

“Uh-oh” Pete mumbled as everyone scrambled.

He heard Andy snap at him to get back in place but he ignored him, it didn’t matter anyway if Winonna saw him out of place, she’d probably think she left him there. Going limp and staring up at the ceiling the door opened and Winona walked in, birthday dress poofy as a princess's dream and the widest smile on her face. 

“A present from aunt Florence!” she squealed and ran over, hugging the wide box as much as she could.

Pete would’ve rolled his eyes from the floor, this was ridiculous-

“Oh, Pete!” Winona scooped him from the floor and hugged him tight “auntie Florence got me a present, all the way from France! You can be the first to say hi” 

Wait what

Panic filled the doll as he was set on the bed, he didn’t want to meet a new toy! What if he accidentally reacted and gave himself away, what if this new doll reacted too and blew everyone’s cover somehow? Still he sat there wanting to scream while Winona ripped apart the paper from the box and gasped, Pete would have too if he could. It was a huge dollhouse-or maybe castle was the right description- of bright pastel colors with glistening fake crystals hanging around the towers. Winona squealed again and pushed the top of part of the roof up, reaching inside and pulling out a doll, Pete couldn’t see them clearly because the little girl immediately hugged them but what he did see was bright orange. 

Winona turned around to face her bed and showed the doll to Pete; indeed the clothing was of bright orange color and was very poofy, lace was wrapped around the ankles and wrists with pretty flower patterns, a lace collar was wrapped around the dolls neck and a soft orange ribbon was tied there. The doll's face was breathtaking though; the eyes were glass and looked like blue jewels, the lips were painted with the upper lip being a darker pink than the bottom one and the doll's hair was fine-looking and a strawberry color. 

“His name is Patrick, isn’t he beautiful Pete?” Winona hugged the doll again and set him back inside the castle “go to sleep Patrick, you’re probably very tired” 

Winona’s father called for her downstairs and the little girl hurried to the door, before she left though she turned to where Andy had gone back to his seat by the tea-table. 

“Andy, make sure Patrick feels very welcomed please” 

Of course she asked Andy that instead of Pete. 

Once she was gone everyone slowly made their way towards the castle, eyes wide and staring in awe at the dollhouse; Andy at least was walking over to the bed and holding his hand out to his brother helping him off the bed. As they walked up Pete found himself tilting his head around trying to see which window Patrick might appear in, for just a split second he saw eyes peering down at everyone from a windowed balcony before disappearing. 

“Hello?” Andy called finally, walking a few steps away from the castle “are you in there?” 

Pete snorted earning a glare from his brother, he walked over to stand beside him and cupped his hands up;

“Hey! Patrick! Come out!” 

“ _ Pete!”  _ Andy scowled and elbowed his brother “be nicer, he’s in a new place now” 

“Well he better get used to it” Pete grumbled crossing his arms, pretty face or not at least Patrick could come and say hi to everyone else. 

A small click made everyone look back up towards the balcony, slowly the Harlequinn doll slowly made his way out to the balcony as he looked down at everyone, chewing on his lip and looking over all the toys before crouching to hide behind the banister as if that would block everyone from looking at him. 

“Who are you all?” he finally asked, peeking up over the railing again before backing down. 

Pete snorted turning into an “ow!” when Andy elbowed him again, glaring at his brother confused until Andy jerked his head up in Patrick’s direction; really, wasn’t  _ he  _ supposed to be the one making Patrick feel welcomed? Sighing Pete cleared his throat and stood up as straight as a rag doll could. 

“Patrick, I’m Pete. These are my friends” he gestured around him as the other toys waved and then to Andy “and this is my brother, Andrew” 

Patrick stood up slowly and leaned over the balcony looking at everyone with a frown now “where am I? This isn’t Paris” 

Pete laughed, albeit not kindly “no, this is the playroom. Get used to it, this is your home now-ow!” this time a smack from Andy “I mean-no this isn’t Paris, we’re in the playroom of Winona’s. You’re gonna like it here, really, everyone’s nice” 

The harlequin scowled harshly, everyone took a step back with a gasp but the ragdoll brothers. 

“This is  _ not  _ my home and I want to go back to Paris, leave me alone!” 

Patrick turned and went back into the castle, slamming the door behind him leaving the toys all stunned. 

All except Pete who started laughing and shaking his head, walking away from the toys who all looked after him baffled. 

“Well isn’t he a pill!” the ragdoll said cheerily but dripping with sarcasm as he disappeared into the toy chest. 

He was gonna take a nap. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pete in fact, did not take a nap, quite the opposite actually. 

Instead after a few minutes Andy suddenly appeared and jumped into the chest, Pete cried out in surprise and then shrieked as he was thrown out of the chest, his brother following after. 

“What the heck-”

“ _ You  _ are going to go in there and talk to him!” Andy scowled and grabbed Pete’s arm pulling him back towards the castle.

The other toys had gone to do their own things now except Bebe who was standing in front of the doors looking disapprovingly at him. 

“Hang on” she stopped the two and pulled a needle from her dress “he’s a fancy doll from France, Pete at least needs to look fancier” 

“Oh  _ no  _ you don’t” Pete snapped and hid behind Andy “I look perfectly fine and Mr. Patrick is gonna have to deal with it.” 

“Stop it” Andy scowled and pulled his brother from behind him “go inside and find him, be nice” 

Pete opened his mouth to argue but Bebe grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him with surprisingly speed over to the doors, before he could try and pull away the double doors were thrown open and he was tossed inside. Landing in a tangled lump Pete started shouting and wriggling around, how  _ dare  _ his friend and brother just toss him in like an old rag! After finally managing to get his leg back from over his shoulder Pete stood up and dusted invisible stuff off his pants again, he huffed and looked around the main hall expecting to be annoyed but was-to his disappointment-impressed. The pillars were pure white and reached up high into the sky almost looking impossible, the windows had stained glass images of flowers and scenes from he guessed a countryside, and the floor was marbled with pink and orange in pastels. 

Walking a little further through the hall he paused seeing an archway going into another hall where a grand staircase lead upstairs, that’s probably where Patrick was. It felt like he was walking for an eternity before he finally got to the second floor, the hall felt just as long but this time paintings were on either side of it showing other harlequins and flowery scenes, the whole playroom could practically live in here if Winona ever wanted to stick them here instead of the chest. As he walked along the halls though he began to hear the faint sound of...crying? Oh boy, was he starting to feel like a jerk now. He paused outside a door with a golden heart on it, as he pressed his head against the wood the sound of crying was much louder, yeah this had to be Patrick’s room. 

He backed up and straightened his shirt out a little, even he could understand how it felt to be in a new place, Andy had to have comforted him the first time they were in the playroom with how afraid he'd been. Pete knocked gently and listened, the crying stopped instantly and the silence began to stretch, he debated on heading downstairs again after a few moments thinking maybe Patrick just needed his space and he could just say Patrick wanted to be left alone, but the door creaked, and a blue eye peered through. 

“Who are you, how did you get here” Patrick was trying to sound threatening but it came out weak and feeble

Pete hoped his smile was comforting “it’s me again, Pete. I came here because my brother and Bebe wanted me to check on you” 

Patrick sniffed and the blue eye narrowed “I said to leave me alone, I don’t want any of you here” 

_ What a pill  _ Pete cleared his throat and let his smile fallen “listen I know this is all new for you and scary but you can’t be mean to everyone like you’re being” 

Patrick scowled and slammed the door shut, oh that was it. 

“You know what!’ Pete snapped and turned, walking fast away from the door “you can stay in this miserable castle and cry forever, see if I care!” 

He didn’t go far of course, instead stopping at the top of the stare huffing out a half scream and stomping his foot before turning around and walked back to Patrick’s door. Inside the crying seemed to be louder than ever, he sighed again and tried the knob to find it was open and stepped inside. The room was of pastel blues and silvers, there was the usual furniture you’d see in a dollhouse and the balcony doors had a blue tint to the glass, however his attention was drawn to the crying Harlequin laying on a large 4 post bed with blue curtains draped around them shut. Pete shook his head calling himself an idiot for yelling at Patrick before slowly making his way over, the porcelain doll didn’t seem to notice him until Pete gently touched his shoulder, he jerked it away and tried to bury his face more into the mattress. 

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry” Pete sat by the bed and kept his hand a few inches from Patrick “I’m sorry, I know you’re scared about being in a new place, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that” 

Patrick’s sobs began to turn into hiccups before he turned his head a little and peeked at the ragdoll “you have been awful to me” 

“You haven’t exactly been a prince yourself” Pete huffed glaring lightly “being scared doesn't give you an excuse to yell at everyone like that” 

His face softened though as Patrick whimpered and buried his face in the mattress again. With another soft sigh Pete reached over and gently put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder again, this time it wasn’t shrugged away. 

“I was scared too when I first got here, I was alone actually” Pete smiled faintly at the sad memory, to his hope though Patrick again turned his head a little to look at him “I didn’t have Andy yet, I was a Christmas present to Winona. She opened me early but not Andy, I was so scared I kept crying every night, the Christmas decorations in the front room kept trying to be nice to me but I couldn’t be comforted I guess” 

“What happened” Patrick croaked out, it looked like they were getting somewhere

Pete smiled at him before looking over to the balcony “well Chrismast morning she finally opened Andy’s bag, I couldn’t stop crying even then because it was all so new still. He was more sociable than me and got the other toys to like him first, I...I’ve always had problems with that. Eventually though Bebe was super nice and she didn’t take my rough attitude seriously, she got through to me first and then everyone else followed too. Still the first week we were here I always cried” 

Patricksniffled and lifted his head a little, when Pete looked back at him he now noticed his cheeks were dusted with a rosy tint. The harlequin slowly moved to sit cross-legged, he wasn’t looking at Pete now but he did look at least a little regretful. 

“This place is so new, it’s not Paris at all...even though this was the dollhouse I was inside, outside does not look anything like Paris to me” 

Pete smiled and leaned on his hand “at least you have the dollhouse though right? I don’t know where Paris is but you make it sound far away. I promise you’re gonna like it here, Andy will do everything to make sure you feel welcome and he’ll make sure you get to see all the fun places around the room” 

A frown painted the harlequin’s lips as he looked at Pete now “but what bout you?” 

“Huh?” that caught him off guard, hand rolling out from under his chin in confusion “what do you mean” 

“Well, you are here” Patrick patted the bed “and he is not, you’re the one who was sent to check up on me yes? But you are saying that this...your brother Andrew is the one who is to show me around and make me feel welcomed. So why is he not here?”

“Well...I…” Pete blinked, why  _ was  _ he here anyway? “Because Winona showed you to me first, Andy thought you’d want to see the first toy you were shown” 

Patrick frowned and looked at his hands folded in his lap “then you are not here because you want to be, you are here because you were told to be” 

“No not at all” Pete said quickly, he didn’t want Patrick to think anything like that “I want to be your friend, really I do. Look…” 

Pete moved to sit on the edge of the bed and gently took Patrick’s hands, the harlequin looked up at him with hesitation. 

“I really am sorry I was mean to you, you’re more than welcome here in the playroom. We’re all waiting to meet you, just whenever you’re ready okay?” Pete gave him a warm smile 

Patrick returned it with a small shaky one himself “you forgive me then for being so rude” 

“Well, I do now that I know you’re just scared. Besides I can’t be mad at someone with a cute accent” he got his hoped for reaction as Patrick giggled a little “I’ll leave you alone for now, alright? If you ever wanna talk to me I’m usually on the floor so find me there” 

“Doesn’t Winona love you too?” Patrick frowned, uh-oh Pete might have given the wrong impression “does she do this often?” 

“Of course she loves me”  _ yeah right  _ “just sometimes I get left on the floor. Even then I know she loves me no matter what. She’ll love you too, I promise” 

He patted Patrick’s hands before standing and leaving, if he had a dopey smile on his face as he left the castle he didn’t care, even when Bebe teased him with a “so it went well?” he just ignored her and hopped over to the window sill. 

A toy, however, that the room sometimes forgot about, was a knock-off stretch-Armstrong toy that Winona would leave up on the top of a shelf a lot. Gabe usually looked down at everyone with a bored expression, sneezing a lot because of the dust and usually brooding over how he was a forgotten toy and had been for some time; today though, today the toy felt like the universe had given him the greatest gift in the form of an orange doll inside a castle. Gabe had seen the most beautiful doll in the universe just then, he was  _ sure  _ of it! After Winona had left Gabe had quickly sat up to stare down at the toys talking to the beautiful orange doll in the castle, his heart practically soared as he learned the doll's name. Now he had a reason to leave the shelf, Patrick was his reason, his future bride-to-be was waiting for him! 

To his annoyance though that annoying rag doll Pete had gone inside the doll castle, Gabe had been stewing again in annoyance waiting for his chance to jump down and grab Patrick but now that doll was making it impossible! Still when Pete had finally left Gabe began planning, when all the toys weren’t looking and the trinkets were minding their own business he made his move. First, he grabbed a hook hanging from the ceiling where a curtain would sometimes be hung and began stretching, planning on sling-shotting himself to the castle; no one had any idea what happened when he shot down towards the balcony and caught the railing quickly. Inside Patrick sat up quickly from the bed confused and cried out in fear as the doors were opened and he was grabbed, he started shouting and hitting the stretch doll shouting at him to let go and for someone to help, all the toys raced to castle only to see in horror as Gabe again sling-shotted himself over to the open window sill. 

“Patrick!” looking back he saw the annoying rag doll brothers running over “you let him down, stretch!” 

Gabe just laughed and to annoy the ragdoll raised Patrick up a bit and waved him around making the ragdoll shriek and try wriggling around again.

“He’s my bride now, raggedy doll! All my life up on that shelf was nothing but awful, now I have the most beautiful bride to be!” 

“I don’t want to be your bride!” Patrick shrieked and tried to kick at Gabe’s head “put me down  _ now!”  _

The stretch doll just laughed and hopped out the window.

*

Everyone still stared in horror for a few moments before Pete turned to Andy

“Did-that just- _ Gabe  _ just kidnapped Patrick!” Pete grabbed his brother's arm and pointed at the window as if that hadn’t just happened “Andy! Winona’s gonna notice he’s gone!” 

“Since when do you care so much” Ryan asked from where he was standing on a shelf, leaning on his violin frowning

“Oh never mind who and who doesn’t like who” Bebe hurried over to a colorful box and banged her fist on it a few times “hey! Get out here, Jack-in-the-box! Something terrible just happened” 

The lid opened and out popped Dallon-in-the-box “what's going on? Why’s everyone yelling” 

“Gabe just stole Winona’s birthday gift!” again Bebe knocked on the box before pointing to the window “we need you to look out there, see where they went” 

The box jumped awkwardly towards the window and popped back out again, stretching up and leaning over the window sill while other toys and trinkets started to gather beneath him. 

“Well? What do you see?” Andy asked after a few seconds of Dallon going ‘hm’

“I can't see them at all, all I see is the dark woods” Dallon came back down and looked at the crowd beneath him frowning “but you know the rules, Winona always tells us no one should go out there” 

“Well, this time I’m not gonna listen” Andy turned to Pete ignoring everyone else’s gasps “if she comes back and sees he’s gone Winona will be heartbroken. We have to get him back, Pete” 

Part of Pete did want to argue, how were they supposed to find Patrick in that big scary forest? But at that thought, he felt his heart button ache thinking about how scared Patrick had to have been, his first day in the playroom and he’d been kidnapped! Huffing an annoyed sigh Pete jumped and grabbed onto Dallon’s box, Andy followed after despite everyone crying out for them to stay and not go into the woods; Dallon helped them up to the window sill, the rag dolls turned to wave bye to everyone who had given up and were now bidding them a safe travel. 

“Ready?” Andy asked as he took Pete’s hand 

“As I’ll ever be” Pete responded, gulping and starting to regret this choice “look out below!” 

Both rag dolls jumped and flipped and flopped around in the air before landing on the ground in a tangle of limbs, both cried out and wiggled around until they could get back up on their feet, immediately Pete grabbed Andy’s arm as they looked around seeing how dark the world had gotten. 

“Andy this place is too big” Pete mumbled looking around, the shadows seemed to leap at them

“We’re not even in the woods yet Pete, come on” he pulled his brother along although even he seemed hesitant. 

The woods themselves were terrifying, all around the dolls the trees seemed to be alive and reaching out towards them, shadows seemed to leap at them with clawed fingers and gnashing teeth, Pete clung to his brother’s arm even tighter as they continued walking. As they went deeper in everything almost became impossible to see, the moon up above that had been full now blocked out by all the branches. 

“Andy, did you hear that?” Pete froze causing his brother to almost trip “what-what was that?” 

“What was what” Andy asked in a hushed voice but even he sounded scared 

“That!” Pete pointed to their right where a rustling sound seemed to have gotten louder and louder “what is it?” 

“Don’t worry Pete, I’ll keep you safe” Andy pulled his arm away and ran in the direction “come out whoever you are!” 

Pete covered his eyes and then looked around him, in the direction Andy had run in he could hear the sound of a scuffle followed by his brother calling for him; terrified that he was hurt Pete hurried into the underbrush only to skid to a halt laughing as he saw what it was. 

“It’s just a cowboy!” he exclaimed, giggling hysterically as he walked up to stand by Andy 

“All beat up too” Andy frowned and knelt by the knocked down cowboy “what are you doing out here, you scared me and my brother” 

The cowboy only groaned, sitting up and wiping mud off his face, Pete noticed his clothes were ripped up and wondered if he’d been tossed aside. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing out here I should ask! Kicking me around like that in the dark” he grumbled and glared at Andy sourly

“Well I’m sorry but you scared my brother” Andy gestured to Pete before standing up “I’m Andy, and this is Pete. Who’re you, what are you doing out here?” 

“My name’s Joe, Joe Horseshoe” the cowboy sniffed and tried to stand only to fall down “ugh! As for why I’m out here I got thrown out” 

“Thrown out?” Pete had been proven right but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel sad for the toy “that’s awful, but why’d you get thrown out?” 

“Long story” Joe sighed and glared at the ground before standing back up again on wobbly legs “I used to belong to a kid named Martin, loved me a lot but his mom was sick of me cause my legs lock up sometimes so Martin didn’t really play with me. I had a horse too but his mom threw him out before she threw me out when he was at school one day, I’ve been out here ever since” 

“That’s awful” the brothers said in unison 

Andy frowned “but why are you out here?” 

“Because I was following the other cowboys” Joe huffed and looked up at the sky, both brothers looked at each other confused now “a whole caravan of them going up into the sky, they keep telling me they’re gonna take me to a home” 

“ _ What?  _ That sounds like you’re dreaming” Pete laughed but was cut off by Andy elbowing him “ow!” 

“Be nice Pete” his brother scowled, looking back at Joe “well, we didn’t see any caravan but Joe if you can help us with something we know a home for you” 

Joe just scoffed and waved Andy off “yeah right, I’m gonna go with that caravan, and what help could you get from a cowboy with stiff legs?” 

“We’re trying to find someone that was taken away from our owner, his name’s Patrick. A stretch doll stole him” Pete said frowning “you can help us even if you have funny legs, plus Winona would love to have you in the playroom” 

The cowboy frowned and seemed to go over this in his head, Pete felt impatience rising up and turned to tell Andy they should just leave when Joe nodded. 

“Alright, sure, I’ll help you. If I had a friend that got taken away I’d want to save them too” 

“Perfect! Let’s get going then” Andy grabbed Pete’s hand again and pulled his brother along. 

Now the 3 toys were wandering through the dark forest together, still lost but hey at least they were helping a lost toy find a home. While Andy was explaining Patrick and their home Pete could hear something somewhere in the darkness ahead of them, with the trees blocking out any light it was almost impossible for any of them to see the cliff edge they were all suddenly toppling downwards from. 


End file.
